My Immortal Tortured Soul
by asuka02redeva
Summary: Yami song fic thoughts of his Aibou R/R


Asuka02RedEva  
Serenitymoon@lycos.com  
Disclaimer: I do not own the song "My Immortal" or Yu-Gi Oh!  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yami sat alone in his soul room. His eyes were closed and as he sat there with his back against the cold wall, in that dark and lost room, he rested his forhead on top of his knee...  
  
His memories of a certain young boy lingered deep inside of his mind, haunting him. He wished he could just forget but it seemed that the Gods enjoyed tormenting his tortured soul still. Would he ever forget?   
  
Why did his memories have to be so clear? Why did he have to see his face in his dreams?   
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He closed his eyes tighter trying to blur the image in his mind but it was no use...  
"What's your name?"  
"My name?" Yami smiled down at the young boy. "You may call me Yami."  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Yami?"  
"Yes, Aibou?" He looked down at the young boy who sat on his bed.   
"Will you always be with me?"  
"For as long as you need me, I promise that I will be with you."  
He pulled his Aibou into his arms so both now sat together on the bed. His back was against the head board of the bed and his Aibou's back now rested against him as he held him in his arms.   
"Please do not worry any more, Aibou. Close your eyes and rest; for I'll be here when you awaken."  
"I love you, Yami."  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Yami!" The young boy wrapped his arms around him and cried into his chest. "I was so afraid that I had lost you..." Came a muffled voice.  
He wrapped his arms around his Aibou. "My dear one...please do not cry any more. I can't bare to see you cry for me."  
His Aibou looked up into his eyes. Yami looked down to see fresh tears streaming his Aibou's face.   
"Yami, you've become my best friend and I love you. I couldn't stand it if you left me."  
He wiped away the boy's tears with his thumbs and a small smile played on his lips. "You're my best friend as well, Aibou. I cherish you deeply; I never wish for any harm to come to you."  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You will be fighting me, leave the boy out of this.," he said as he faced his opponent.  
/Yami! No!/  
//Aibou, I must protect you...You cannot fight him. I made a vow to protect you always and I will uphold my promise to you.//  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yami continued to be tortured by his memories. His emotions now appeared to be out in the open, fair game for anyone to see, mock, or use against him.  
Alone he sat there once more in solitude; secluded from the world of the living, and even the world of the dead. He knew he didn't belong to either world now. The truth was no matter how hard he tried he would never be accepted or find where he belonged. It didn't matter that he had his memories; at least before he had his questions to keep him some company but now...  
What was there now? Endless memories that brought him nothing but pain and sadness. His memories of the past: of Ancient Egypt and of his companions were hard enough but when he thought of him...  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What?! You think I should wear this?," yelled the young boy as his cheeks grew redder by the minute.  
He couldn't help but laugh at his Aibou. "And what's wrong with the outfit that I picked out?," he said with smirk. "Don't like the leather?"  
"....Well.....," replied his Aibou with a big sweatdrop. "....Isn't that more your thing?"  
"Well it's too late now, Aibou...you're going to be late."  
The young boy ran out of the room and several thumps, bangs, and booms followed where he had disappeared to. He couldn't help but chuckle at his young friend.  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"...So tell me again what we are doing here, Aibou..."  
"...Um...you'll see..."  
"ACK! This isn't a duel! Yuugi get out here before I---" He coughs nervously. "...Um...hello there, Anzu..." //Oh you're gonna get it later...//  
/Maybe...maybe not.../  
//...You laughing at me?//  
/...mmm....nope.../  
He sighed and sweatdropped knowing that he had lost that battle...  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey, Yami?"  
"Yes, Aibou?," he replied sitting on the couch next to him.  
"Thanks for everything; for all the times you've helped me duel and all. I never could have done it without you.," he stated wrapping his arms around Yami.  
"...You don't have to thank me..."  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
/I can't do this...not without all of my friends here to help me. It's hopeless.../  
//You can do this, Aibou. We will do win together. Trust in me and our bond.//  
/I'm afraid that I'll lose though./  
//You won't lose not if we work together.//  
/...You're right...let's do it./  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yami placed his hand over his Aibou's and smiled down at the young boy.   
"You did it, dear one. I'm very proud of you."  
"No, Yami...," he stated with a smile. "WE did it." He wrapped his arms around Yami and buried his face into his chest. "...I love you, Yami."  
Yami smiled and pat the young boys head. "And I you."  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yami didn't move from his spot on the cold floor. He merely slipped deeper into his thoughts as he sat there in the darkness. Part of him filled with sorrow where depression would soon take it's place inside of his heart...yet the other part was anger and resentment.  
"...Why? Why did you leave me?," the King of Games asked in vain.   
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"...I miss you....Aibou...." As quickly as his words were spoken they had vanished into the darkness never to be heard again....  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Please tell me what you think. =^.^= Ja Ne ~Asuka~ 


End file.
